The Traveling Love Note
by xXgreendayrocksmasocksXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy writes Hermione Granger a cheesy love note, but it ends up circling its way around Hogwarts, creating more trouble than its worth!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the library one Saturday morning, and then was approached by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She said, glaring at him, except he didn't glare back, he looked almost, pleasant. She saw that he was holding a note. He handed it to her, and then ran out the door. The note was like nothing she had ever read in a book before:

_Dearly Beloved, _

_It is time I finally confess my true feelings for you. I may have done bad things in the past. But that will never stop me from loving you. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. Could you be any more wonderful? If you are then we must be together forever. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7tomarrow. There is no need to tell whom this is from, I've been dropping hints all along…this may sound repetitive but I love you._

Hermione didn't know what to think. She thought she was hallucinating, so she decided to step outside for fresh air. It didn't help. She kept re-reading the note, but it still said the same thing. Draco Malfoy was indeed in love with her. Oh so suddenly, a powerful gust of wind came, and blew the note out of her hand, flying off into the distance.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

Ron Weasley and his best friend Harry were outside talking. Soon the same gust of wind came over them, and all of a sudden, they found a note lying on the ground. Ron picked it up, and it said:

_Dearly Beloved, _

_It is time I finally confess my true feelings for you. I may have done bad things in the past. But that will never stop me from loving you. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. Could you be any more wonderful? If you are then we must be together forever. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7tomarrow. There is no need to tell whom this is from, I've been dropping hints all along…this may sound repetitive but I love you._

Ron laughed.

"What kind of a loser would write this? Its so lame." He said handing it to Harry.

"How do you suppose it got over here?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we could have some fun with this one. I dare you to leaved it somewhere in one of the girls dormitories." Ron dared him.

"Done!" Harry said, running off into the distance.

Inside of the Girl's Gryffindor dormitories, Lavender Brown was sitting alone, deep in thought doing her divinations homework. She looked up for one second when she heard noise, but then she looked back down when she realized it was only Harry Potter. She turned away to get something, but one moment later when she looked back, she saw a note sitting on top of a desk, she picked it up and read it:

_Dearly Beloved, _

It is time I finally confess my true feelings for you. I may have done bad things in the past. But that will never stop me from loving you. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. Could you be any more wonderful? If you are then we must be together forever. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7tomarrow. There is no need to tell whom this is from, I've been dropping hints all along…this may sound repetitive but I love you.

Then, Lavender's best friend Parvati Patil came into the room.

"Oh my god! Harry Potter is in love with me!" Lavender squealed.

"Wow! Lets go tell Padma!" Parvati squealed back. Lavender neglected to take the note with her, and because of that, an owl came flying through an open window and picked up the note. Carrying it to who knows where.

Severus Snape, the potions master was all-alone in his dreary classroom of doom! Then an owl came flying in, (leaving a little present in one of his potions) and dropping a note on his desk.

"What in the bloody hell could this be?" Snape asked himself. He read the note:

_Dearly Beloved, _

It is time I finally confess my true feelings for you. I may have done bad things in the past. But that will never stop me from loving you. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. Could you be any more wonderful? If you are then we must be together forever. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7tomarrow. There is no need to tell whom this is from, I've been dropping hints all along…this may sound repetitive but I love you.

Just as he finished reading the note, a group of giggling 6th girls walked by, one of them seemed to be staring deeply into his eyes, and that girl, was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh no! One of my students has a crush on me! " Snape said to himself. And then when the slimy potions master wasn't looking, the owl picked the note up, and flew away.

Cho Chang was in her usually hangout spot. She was alone crying in the bathroom. She decided to come out for a while. She was walking outside. Meanwhile, Ron was sitting somewhere near there. The owl flew up to him.

"Hey Pig! A note? Oh, its that note." He said. And then Pig flew away to the Owlery. Cho passed Ron, without a hello, or even a glace. But Ron was pretty sure that she might have smiled. Cho soon got to her destination, the girls Ravenclaw Dormitories. When she got there, she found her tiny, cute little owl holding a love note. And if you have been paying any attention to this story. You'll know exactly what it said. Then tears stared welling up in her eyes.

"I never thought I would be loved this way ever again. But who?" She asked herself. Then she remembered. She thought she had seen Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, who just so happened to hate her favorite Quidditch team, had smiled at her. Could it have possibly been him who wrote her the note?

Later that day, Dobby was cleaning the dormitories. While he was in the Ravenclaw house, He saw something very peculiar. It was next to a Diary, with the name Cho Chang written on it. And there was a note. A love note. Dobby read it.

"BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY! DOBBY SHALL LOOK INTO THE PERSONAL LIVES OF HIS MASTERS THAT HE SERVES!" Dobby cried hitting himself on the head with Cho Chang's diary.

"Oh goodness me! This, Cho Chang could actually be in love with Dobby! Dobby loves to love! Oh happy day!" Dobby cried out happily, and then started dancing. And then, Dobby started to bang his head on the wall for he realized, he was off task with his duties. But because of Dobby's "awesome dance skills" the note had found itself half way across the room.

Luna Lovegood was in the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars that night. She almost felt as if she was in her own little world, but then it appears as if Harry Potter is staring up at her longingly, Luna isn't alone after all. A few seconds later Hedwig comes flying up, carrying "THE NOTE." Luna reads it and is overjoyed. Too bad these weren't the right intentions.

This was because Harry wasn't really staring up at her. It was just that he too was staring at the stars, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were just talking. Then they saw Hedwig fly over them, holding a note, but from a glace, it could probably pass as a letter. But Luna didn't know that.

"Oh this is joyful! I really do love Harry." She said to herself. Or so she thought.

"What do you mean you love Harry?" Lavender Brown asked. She, Parvati, and Padma had climbed up to the astronomy tower. "You may love Harry, but sorry, he loves me." I bet you're thinking. "Oh no she didn't!" But she totally just did.

Ron Weasley had a detention for passing notes in Charms.

"You stay right here, I'm going to go run an errand!" Tiny Professor Flitwick said hobbling out of the classroom. Ron saw Professor McGonagall walked pass the classroom while Ron was writing the line "I will not pass notes in class" over and over again. He was so busy doing that…he didn't notice the small breeze that blew in…of course…THE NOTE! (CREEPY MUSIC TIME!) The note flew up onto his head and when he looked up, it was there.

"BLOODY HELL! Its from McGonagall!" Ron exclaimed

Romilda Vane went into Professor Flitwick's classroom to turn in some late work. By this time, Ron had left the room, and passed her in the hall. Flitwick still wasn't back, so she decided to leave the paper on his desk, but then, she found (CREEPY MUSIC.) THE NOTE! Romilda thought at once that it was from Ron, but then she decided she could have fun with this note. She would give it to Harry Potter. And when Harry found it, he was in complete and utter shock.

Although most everybody who had thought this note was given to them was in shock that they had a not-so-secret admirer, they all had the same intention. They would confront their secret lover at seven-o-clock tomorrow in the Room of Requirement…


	2. Secrets

Hermione went to bed that night, so many thoughts running through her head. So many more than usual. What if that love note was just all a horrible joke? What if Draco Malfoy is actually in love with me? Or worse! Maybe one of his friends is in love with me? She thought quietly to herself. And most of all, she wondered what happened to that love note. What if somebody else found it?

"No that couldn't have happened, but what if it did?" She asked herself out loud. Although she did not realize that she spoke out loud.

"Hermione who are you talking to?" Her room mate Lavender Brown asked. Hermione realized that nobody should know about the note. What would Harry and Ron say if they knew she was going to meet their worst enemy in the Room of Requirement, for one romantic night together.

"Nobody." Hermione laughed nervously. "All great geniuses talk to themselves." She lied, not knowing quite exactly what to say.

"All right then…" Lavender was a bit disturbed by this uncommon statement.

"You look troubled." Hermione stated again. Was it something I said? She wondered to herself.

"Oh…its just…LUNA LOVEGOOD IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" She burst out.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter." Lavender Brown sighed. THAT DIRTY BASTARD! How could he? After Ron and her had an earth-shattering breakup!

"I think I'm gonna call him, HARRY BERRY!" She said in a cute little "baby voice." Won-Won was bad enough…

" She may seem kind of strange, but really isn't when you get to know her. She doesn't really seem like the boyfriend stealing type." Ginny Weasley said, coming in. She had overheard their conversation and had been standing in the doorway.

" She is! She said that Harry loved her, BUT HE LOVES ME! I KNOW IT!" Lavender burst out, yet again. Lavender Brown…had cracked.

Draco Malfoy had been sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, until Pansy Parkinson came in. She was with a group of giggling girls. He secretly hated all of the Slytherin girls, face it, they were mean. He had to pretend to not like the girls in Gryffindor, even though Hermione was the love of his life. Pansy smiled at him.

"Hello Draco." She pushed his hair back. "Oh my god I love your hair, I just think blonde guys are so hot! Your hair looks so amazing pushed back!" All of her friends squealed. Draco hated how she acted like this. HIS MOM DID THE SAME THING WHEN HE WAS SICK OR UPSET TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! He desperately longed for tomorrow night when he and Hermione, the one that he had grown to know and love would finally be in his arms. Maybe more than just one… But then it occurred to him. He was so mean to her in the past, what if he couldn't be forgiven. He didn't want to think about that, all he could think about was how wonderful Hermione was, as Pansy pushed his hair back in a way she thought was truly amazing. He pretended to fall asleep so she would leave.

The next day, he went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Breakfast was quiet. He had nothing to order Crabbe and Goyle to do, and Pansy was too busy flirting dangerously with him for him to talk. His eyes met with Hermione across the room, she smiled at him, but the smile turned into a vicious smirk when she realized her friends were watching.

"Hermione were you smiling at Malfoy?" Ron asked with a look of disgust over at the Slytherin table. She laughed and asked,

"Why would I do something like that?

"Because you always seem to be fraternizing with the enemy!" He cried.

"I do not!" She protested. Draco Malfoy was hardly an enemy to her any more.

"Do you two ever stop?" Ginny asked.

"NO!" They said at the exact same time. Hermione, although she was pretty sure she was beginning to love Draco, wasn't sure if she liked Ron better. Ron on the other hand also had a secret. He didn't want anyone to know about the note McGonagall sent to him, because it was Hermione who he really loved, and couldn't stand it when she looked at anyone else. He was going to go the Room of Requirement anyway to talk to her, and say that even though he didn't know much, he knew that it was not proper for a student to have a relationship with an older (WAY OLDER!) teacher. Ron also had another thought, be careful what you wish for. For the longest time, Ron wished that an older woman would come into his life (preferably Fleur Delacour), but he got so much more…a little too much. Even thinking of the note, made him queasy. One thing all of the note receivers had in common was that they all wanted to know, what happened to the note.

Luna Lovegood felt lonely this morning at breakfast, like she always did, all of the people she would consider a friend were in other Houses. But SHE was especially mad at lavender Brown. How could _she_ think Harry Potter was her boyfriend when he wrote me a love note! She thought. The worst part was, Lavender was considered popular and how was everybody supposed to know that Harry liked me instead of Her! She thought to herself again. What if her stuff was stolen from her again? She hated that. So Luna just sat there quietly listening to what other people were discussing.

It was a quarter until seven. Hermione was just getting ready to go. She walked out of the common room…Ron was standing outside.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the library." She lied.

"In a mini-skirt? And with your hair actually brushed for once?" He asked.

"Stop questioning me!" She yelled. "And if you're going to ask me all of these questions, I have every right to know what you are doing."

"I'm waiting for Harry. We have to do some…stuff." Ron said. He had told Harry about the note he received, it turns out Harry had revieved another one from Romilda Vane and they were going to go to the Room of Requirement. But Hermione couldn't know all of this…

"Well it must be some very important "stuff". You're wearing cologne.


End file.
